Life goes on
by ebonyXivory777
Summary: A oneshot on Jill's death, and how chris tries to deal with it. flashbacks mixed with chris's thoughts.


**Life still goes on **

Okay guys, this is my first fanfict so please go easy on me about this. Enjoy!

**Bold is for thoughts**

_And italics are for flashbacks_

The door slammed shut as heavy footsteps echoed across the room. Many moments passed, and not a single sound could be heard. In the midst of the darkness, stood a figure, shoulders slumped, and unmoving for the last five minutes. Then with a heavy sigh, the figure moved towards the living room, before falling on top of the couch.

Memories flashed before his eyes, as he tried to close them as a useless attempt to block away the images that passed through.

_The two partners stood side by side behind the behind the looming wooden doors that finally would lead them towards the founder of what destroyed so many lives; that killed so many of their friends. _

The figure stood up and dragged his feet towards the bedroom and just gazed at the room before him without entering.

_The sight that lay before the partners was what they had not expected. On the floor stood their objective, and silently looking out through a window stood the man both had hated with their very souls. Wesker. _

The man, so hesitant to go forth, slowly took a step forward, then another until he was standing in front of the queen size bed that shared so many fond moments he wished he could make more with…. With _her…_

_Both partners charged at the man, shooting furiously trying to get a shot, but failing as Wesker retaliated, as if they were nothing more than a minor nuisance. Punch after kick, shot after slash, was futile compared with the man with the superhuman abilities. _

Slowly, the man sat down on the bed, absently staring into nothing as the flashback continued.

_Both the partners were weary and in pain, were down on the ground. The man trying hard to gain his bearings quickly saw black leather boots approaching as his head was bowed trying to gain breath, but it was too late. _

Letting out another frustrated sigh, the man walked over to the kitchen and took out a bottle of whisky. He then went back into the bedroom, and once again took seat at the edge of the bed.

_He couldn't breathe, as his legs dangled uselessly off the floor. Wesker smiled a twisted smile before positioning his free hand for the final blow. _

"_Let's finish this"_

Without thinking twice, the man opened the bottle and drank straight from it, letting the sweet burn of the alcohol fill his mouth, and slowly ease down into his stomach. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this in his current condition, but he didn't care. The only thought that was on his mind was the thought of drinking away his sorrow, no matter how temporary it was.

Easing himself slowly the headboard, he felt the pain; bruises, cuts and fatigue, he endured from the mission, only a few hours prior. But all that pain he felt couldn't compare to the pain that buried itself deep within his heart, practically killing himself in the inside.

_Just as Wesker was about to deliver the finishing strike, he heard a shout across the room where his partner stood._

"_NOOOO!"_

_The next thing he knew his lungs were free to breathe in sweet air again, the choking grasp gone and he turned to see why. But he was a millisecond too late, as he turned to see his partner dive through the window, Wesker in her grasp, falling into ebony. _

"_JIILLLLLLL!"_

As Chris remembered the last of his flashback, he was already halfway through the bottle, choking back sobs that threatened to escape. Though with little success, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Wesker. He hated that man to the point of no return. Not only had he ruined the lives of millions, but killed the women he loved. Jill. Chris couldn't take it anymore as he reached over to the cabinet beside the bed to grab a smoke and lighter.

"_Hey, didn't I tell you to quit that already!' Jill spoke with annoyance._

"_Why? It's not like its goanna hurt anybody" Chris replied casually._

"_What do you mean "not goanna hurt anybody!" people die from lung cancer because of that stuff you know! In fact second-hand smokers have a higher chance of getting cancer" she replied._

"_Well I'm not goanna die till umbrella goes down, and neither will you" he chuckled gently nudging her on the shoulder._

_Jill laughed at his arrogance and spoke softly "I swear you will be the death of me….."_

Now blinded by tears, he tried to light a stick, and threw both the pack and lighter to the floor in disgust at himself. Jill always wanted him to quit smoking, but he ignored her. Her words echoing in his mind as clear as day; she had only said it as a joke, but it had come true.

If only he wasn't so weak, she wouldn't be…..

**No **he said to himself.** I refuse to believe she is dead, they didn't find any bodies…but why does it feel so much like it….**

The bottle slipped from his grasp, as the clear liquid pooled onto the carpet, but he didn't care. Why did she have to die, and he could live. Everyone congratulated him on his 'victory' of his mission that gave promising results of the death of Ozwell Spencer and Albert Wesker.

**But what about Jill** he thought bitterly. **She didn't deserve to die like that… it should have been me. Why the hell does life go on as it is, happy and carefree? She's dead. I'll never see her again; see her smile, feel her warmth….. **He couldn't bear to think beyond that. So many emotions overcame him at that moment, and one he was so familiar with-Anger.

Peering out of the window, he saw a clear starless night, and vowed to himself **I'll take down every fucking bio terrorist company until the day I die. I promise to you Jill…. I'll avenge your death so it won't be in vain…..I love you.**

Yeah I know, it's kind of corny, but wanted to try the whole angst thing, to see how I did.

Please review


End file.
